


姐姐

by Juanstrovsky



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2020-10-11 17:49:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20550215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juanstrovsky/pseuds/Juanstrovsky





	1. Chapter 1

【马我】经常请吃饭的姐姐  
李马克X我  
1、李马克X我，玛丽苏文学，引起强烈不适  
2、年龄差预警，年下男友，全是捏造的  
3、这妈粉谁爱当谁当，反正我要当女友  
4、骂我也没用，我还敢  
======================================  
关于敏亨这孩子，怎么说呢，要说我对他最深刻的印象的话，多半还是好看。  
李敏亨是我发小敏煕的弟弟，我自己还是个小萝卜头的时候，就见过他尿床了。这孩子从小就长得白白嫩嫩，因为脸生的特别小，衬的头好像有点大，但实际上那样的敏亨反而看上去更像是人偶一样可爱。  
大概上小学的时候吧，他的同班同学给敏亨起了“白雪公主”的外号，因为那时候他留着半长不短的，黑檀木一般的头发，皮肤像……咳，总之因为这个原因呢，敏亨班级里的男孩子，如果有谁被发现了和白雪公主关系亲密的话，就会被其他男孩子排挤。最开始敏亨还会反驳，有时候回家还会被气哭，再后来他发现被气哭反而还会有小男孩组织安慰公主活动，干脆小小年纪就开始板着脸，用班长权限镇压其他小朋友。  
敏煕高三的时候，因为李爸爸工作的关系，和全家一起去了加拿大，所以我对敏亨实际上记忆也只停留在十二三岁的时候，小小的少年才刚刚开始长个，我去机场送敏煕的时候，已经快要和我一般高了。李妈妈一边哄着哭的上气不接下气的敏煕，一边跟敏亨说，来，跟姐姐说再见，一晃大概已经是十年以前的事了。

今天是敏煕回国的日子，啊其实我和敏煕倒也不是不经常见面，最开始的时候每天都要隔着时差视频联系，再后来假期她总是约我一起出去玩，但是像这样长期回到首尔还是第一次，她还是像小时候一样爱哭，一见面就抱着我哭个不停，根本不像是二十代后半的年纪，留意到旁边有一个挺帅的金发男孩子拿着显然是敏煕的行李和包，我对他点了点头简单的打了个招呼，开玩笑的岔开话题，“敏煕什么时候找的男朋友？竟然都不告诉我诶。”  
敏煕一脸茫然地看着我，“什么呀，你连敏亨都不认识了吗？”  
“？”  
“敏亨呀！李敏亨！Mark Lee，我弟弟！你小时候还给他换过……”  
“！！！姐你说什么呢！”  
“噗。”  
仔细看的话，倒确实是敏亨没错，只是不复小时候带着一点婴儿肥的洋娃娃模样，消瘦的脸颊上那双海鸥眉还是一如既往的样子，染成金发的话……不是白雪公主而是辛德瑞拉了呀，我忍住内心的想法，踮起脚迅速的揉了一通李敏亨闪闪发亮的金发，“我们敏亨也长成帅气的大小伙子了呀！”  
李敏亨敏捷的捂住头顶向后退了一步，“男人的头顶不可以随便摸啊。”  
敏煕破涕为笑，抱着我的胳膊直叫，“哎呦哎呦，听听，敏亨当着姐姐的面说自己是男人呢！”  
“姐……”

我猜测人总是在小的时候才能交到志趣相投的朋友，一方面互相分享可以让朋友和自己更加意志相投，而另一方面则是因为，成年人多半不再像少年的时候一样容易袒露自己的内心，大概谈恋爱也是一样的。  
用首尔女性的初婚年龄早就超过三十三岁的烂借口搪塞了催婚的母亲，跑去敏煕家帮她收拾房间。  
“是吧，我跟我妈说，好男人被人挑走了，不是还有年轻的好男人嘛！”  
“哈哈哈哈！我也是！但是我妈一副年纪小的男人就不算人类的样子。”  
“我妈说我结婚不积极，我说，那你给我介绍一个，我要又高又帅，有车有房，性格好收入高的那种，我妈说，那你不是为难我嘛，我说，你也知道这是为难了哦？”  
敏煕爆发出一阵笑声，“来来来，我给你介绍一个，敏亨，过来，快过来。”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈你有毒啊！连你亲弟弟都不放过！”  
“我们敏亨绝对满足你的要求！”  
“别闹了别闹了，下次敏亨不敢再出来帮咱们拎包了。”  
“哎，正经的呢，你俩算青梅竹马吗？”  
“差五岁的青梅竹马过分了吧哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。”  
“可恶你怎么没有哥哥，你要是有哥哥我就有青梅竹马了耶。”  
“呸，我还嫌你不是男的呢，你要是男的咱俩现在就去扯证。”  
收拾到一半我们还看了一些李家在加拿大的时候拍的照片，其中甚至有姐弟俩拿着真枪的照片，敏煕绘声绘色的描述着她们一家刚回国没多久，隔壁的街区就发生了枪击案的事，感慨那边的治安实在是太差了。  
“敏亨拿枪是不是很帅？”  
“是诶。”  
“但是他不会wink，每次射击的时候都闭眼哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，创造了盲人97分的成绩。”  
“什么呀哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。”

晚饭的时候因为有敏亨可以开车，所以我和敏煕放肆的喝了很多，大概是有些忘我了，从被全家催婚吐槽到工作上，顺带辱骂了那个女儿都快上高中了，实总喜欢单独留年轻的姑娘加班，吓得我手下原本想录取的小实习生离职的事。  
敏煕义愤填膺的拍着弟弟的肩膀，说他要是敢对你下手，就叫敏亨去揍他。  
我笑着说好啊，没想到敏亨真的从我手里把手机拿过去，拨了一串数字，备注上“李敏亨”三个字，惊讶的跟敏煕感慨，小毛头现在真是长成靠谱的男人了啊。  
回家的路上我和敏煕都睡着了，临下车前敏亨还专门叮嘱了一句，有事记得找他。  
“知道啦！”

话是这么说，只不过我没想到来的这么快。  
“金经理，我送您回家吧？”老男人笑的道貌岸然的，我摆摆手示意不必了。  
“但是您喝了这么多酒，没办法开车了吧？”  
那还不是被你怂恿甲方灌得，我尽量往离他远一点的地方站着，摘掉围巾，十二月的寒风吹得我稍微清醒了一些，“谢谢，不过我可以叫代驾来。”  
“那多麻烦啊，坐我的车就可以了，明早我还可以接你上班。”  
就在我绞尽脑汁想要怎么甩掉这个缠人的狗皮膏药的时候，手机却突然响了起来，敏亨的电话？  
“喂，姐姐，我是敏亨。”  
“哎，怎么啦？”  
“姐姐现在在什么地方呢？我来接姐姐回家了。”  
“欸？”  
“啊，没事，我看到你了，很快就过来。”  
大概一分钟以后敏亨穿着Armani的长风衣从远处小跑过来，金发被整齐的藏在男士贝雷帽里，带着一点跟的长靴让他看上去比实际上更高一些。  
老男人皮笑肉不笑的问道，“弟弟？”  
我还没来得及张口回答，李敏亨却先给了我一个大大的拥抱，先跟我打了个招呼“不好意思亲爱的，路上有点堵，我来晚了。”然后才转过头去答道，“是男朋友。”  
然后不由分说的接过我的包，拿出车钥匙，拉着我的手往车库的方向走去，“走吧，我送你回家。”

坐上车以后我忍不住问，“你怎么来了？”  
敏亨伸手帮我系好安全带，“吃饭的时候不是跟我姐发信息了吗？她担心你，就叫我来了。”  
“呜呜呜我爱敏煕。”  
“姐姐先休息一会吧。”  
“嗯嗯。”  
副驾驶位置调的很低，我睡得口水都快流到座椅靠背上，一觉醒来却是在李家楼下，敏亨语气很淡定，眼睛却不正视着我，“我姐很担心你，说今晚先来我家，明早我再送你去上班。”  
嗯……也有道理，宿醉的第二天也不一定就不是酒驾，我和敏煕体型差不多，换一下她的衣服倒也没关系，只是我没想到一件事，就是第二天早上上班的时候，我一下成了八卦的中心。  
“金经理，你男朋友很帅哦！”  
“欸？”  
“早上，送你来上班了吧？好多人都看见了！”市场部的小姑娘笑嘻嘻的，“我们还猜这个公司谁能追到金经理呢，没想到被别人抢走了呀。”  
等等，这样我已经有男朋友的事传出去，岂不是更找不到男朋友了吗？但是当着变态老男人的面，却无论如何也没办法说出否定的话，只好尴尬的点了点头，结果等到下班，传闻已经变成了我和年下海龟帅哥明年就要结婚了。

正当我心灰意冷的走出公司，却听见一阵远远地欢呼声，忍不住抬头看过去，竟然是敏亨，他握着一束红的快要把我的心脏点燃的红玫瑰，正向我走过来，不知道是皮肤太白了还是风太大了的缘故，敏亨的耳朵泛着可爱的红色。  
“姐姐今晚有空跟我一起去吃饭吗？”

-END-


	2. Chapter 2

同居30题(的一小小小小小小小部分)  
01、因恶劣天气被困在家里  
这场大雪从周五下班的时候就开始下了，我回到家的时候还只是灰蒙蒙的样子，李敏亨临时加班，等他到家的时候，树上已经积了厚厚的一层白雪了。  
“堵车了吗？”  
“嗯，路上不太好走，回来路上有一起小事故。”  
我听到事故两个字抬头看他，脱掉鞋子和外套的李敏亨光着脚跑了过来，黑发上融化的雪水蹭在我脸上。  
“你手很冰诶快拿开！”  
李敏亨笑嘻嘻的把手脚都伸进我的小毛毯里，顺手拽走了我的暖手宝，“我冷嘛。”  
“快去把衣服换了，不然你自己送去干洗。”  
“五分钟，五分钟就去换……”

大雪持续了一整个晚上，天气预报持续提示着暴雪橙色预警，早上八点的时候生物钟准时把我叫醒，大概是年轻的缘故，李敏亨还抱着厚厚的棉被香甜的睡着。我忍不住轻轻捏住了他的鼻子，年轻的男孩哼哼唧唧的推开我的手，往棉被里钻去。  
“早饭吃什么？”  
“……西瓜。”  
“三明治，爱吃不吃。”  
十二月份哪来的西瓜，首尔的冬天实在是冷的过分，门窗紧闭的房间发出风呼啸而过的声响，三明治坐起来很快，阴沉的天气让人完全提不起精神的，热牛奶的时候李敏亨懒洋洋的从背后把下巴放在我的肩窝。  
“今天好适合在家睡一天。”  
“那么亲爱的李敏亨先生打扫房间吗？”  
“好呀。”  
“真的假的？”  
李敏亨点点头，主动把早餐放在阳台的小茶几上，“在这吃吧？”  
“冷。”  
“我把电暖气和毯子拿来。”  
楼下有小孩子大清早的冒着雪在堆雪人，我和李敏亨在小沙发上挤成一团，世界安静的好像只剩下落雪的声音，然后小朋友快乐的尖叫穿过空旷的广场，准确的传达到十五楼。  
“姐姐小时候喜欢玩雪吗？”  
“还好，小时候好像没有这么怕冷。”  
“温哥华那边雪也很大，我有一次自己推了一个这么大的雪球，”李敏亨伸出手比划了一下，但是沙发太小了，于是他把手从背后绕过去，比了一个超过一米的尺寸。  
“沉不沉啊，能推动吗？”  
“不太好推，后来硌到一块石头，就裂开了，变成两个半圆。”  
“然后呢？”  
“然后我就躺在上面了。”  
“傻不傻呀。”  
李敏亨像小猫似的在沙发上蜷缩起来，“中午想吃部队锅。”  
“可以，这种天气就适合吃这种热乎乎的东西。”  
“还想看闪灵。”  
“这么应景的吗？”  
“这种大雪的天气不就应该看这种吗？”  
“有点恐怖，我们看迪士尼吧。”  
“又看啊……”

02、关于宠物  
蒲公英刚来我家的时候，还是小小的一个毛团，大概有多大呢……大概是半个拖鞋那么大。  
李敏亨小心翼翼的捧着橘色的毛团，眨巴着无辜的眼睛看着我。  
我叹了口气，“养吧。”  
于是小傻瓜抱着小小傻瓜，在我的脸颊上轻轻碰了一下，落下一个轻飘飘的亲吻。  
“哪来的？”  
“公司楼下捡到的。”

蒲公英是只不知道跟什么品种混的长毛橘猫，又软又小，像一朵毛茸茸的蒲公英，李敏亨本来想没主意的起个橘子之类的名字，被我坚定地拒绝了。  
男人带孩子大概就是这样的，说到底李敏亨自己也不过是个小男孩罢了，找了一条旧围巾放在纸箱里给蒲公英做了个简易的窝，我揪着小男孩的耳朵向着宠物店出发。  
“我给小猫买了火腿肠……”  
“你觉得这个大小的小猫，像是可以靠火腿肠健康长大的样子吗？”  
田园猫大抵上都会比较健康，店员推荐了羊奶粉和猫粮，又好心的给了一些养猫的建议，李敏亨推着一推车猫玩具回来了。  
“你拿这么大的猫爬架是认真的吗？？”  
“不是说小猫长得很快嘛！”  
旁边的店员脸上的笑容显得更加真诚了，继续向李敏亨推荐了猫咪磨牙棒。

蒲公英第一天晚上一直在害怕的喵喵叫，早上李敏亨难的起得很早，抱着小猫坐在沙发上没精打采的顺毛。  
我照着说明冲了羊奶粉，30g大概只有一汤勺的分量，李敏亨用宠物奶瓶给小猫喂了奶，大概是不熟悉的原因，小猫只吃了一点点就不吃了。  
“猫粮吃了吗？”  
“好像不太咬得动。”  
“那用温水泡一泡吧。”

奶猫就像小婴儿一样，一天一个样，蒲公英很快就从毛团长成一个威风凛凛的毛团，有点过分粘人的毛孩子每天都缠着李敏亨玩闹，终于在一次意外中李敏亨被蒲公英挠破了胳膊，老老实实的去医院打狂犬疫苗。  
蒲公英被我用拖鞋揍了一顿，李敏亨一副于心不忍的表情，我忍不住抱怨，“以后有了孩子你也这样惯着吧。”  
李敏亨先是摇了摇头，然后又像蒲公英一样蹭过来撒娇。  
“姐姐想要孩子了吗？”

03、意外的求婚  
我抱着蒲公英窝在沙发里，李敏亨在另一侧像幼猫一样，软呼呼的用脚趾摩挲着我的小腿，那动作实在太过轻柔，让人轻易就感受到撒娇的意味，于是我笑着也踢了一脚李敏亨的小腿，却被对方抓住了脚踝。  
“姐姐是在邀请我吗？”  
“什么呀，不是敏亨像小猫一样在吸引别人的注意力吗？”  
“那姐姐该知道，狮子虽然是猫科动物，但不是小猫吧？”  
“那小狮子。”  
猫咪暖洋洋的躺在我的臂弯里打盹，李敏亨在沙发的另一头剥桔子吃，阳光毫不吝啬地倾洒在矮栀子和四季海棠上，我突然很想这样的时间永远持续下去。  
“李敏亨，我们结婚吧。”  
李敏亨心不在焉的点点头，大概过了三十秒，才惊讶道，“你刚才说什么？？？”  
蒲公英被他的动作幅度惊醒，从我的臂弯里跳了出去，“我说，我们结婚吧。”

现在想来还是觉得有趣，我和李敏亨就这样，在民政局快要下班的时候，慌慌张张的赶到，办事大厅的小姑娘听闻没有预约，本来想拒绝，但听说是来结婚的，不知怎么的又同意了。  
李敏亨的手指紧紧地扣着我的，温暖的手掌变得有些潮湿，父母和家人都不知道，我们像是共享了一个了不起的秘密，带着小红本和黄昏一起离开了民政局。  
回到家里，李敏亨幼稚的举起蒲公英，“蒲公英，叫爸爸！”  
“多大的人了，还像小孩似的呢。”  
“转正还不能庆祝一下吗？”  
“嗯嗯，敏亨说得对。”  
李敏亨把蒲公英放进我怀里，然后一起抱起来转了个圈，挤得毛孩子喵喵叫着跑了出去，“老婆！”  
我懒得理他，但李敏亨很执着，“以后就不叫姐姐了！”  
“不行，”我捏住他的脸颊，“为什么？”  
“因为姐姐，”李敏亨停顿了一下，“因为老婆总把我当小孩子一样。”  
“我不能喜欢小孩子吗？”  
“可是我不想总当小男孩，”年轻的丈夫像小男孩一样耍赖道，“喜欢小孩子的那份等到我们的孩子出生再喜欢吧，我很大方，只要喜欢老公的那部分就可以。”


End file.
